reddeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is een western action-adventure game die ontwikkeld werd door Rockstar San Diego als de spirituele opvolger van Red Dead Revolver. Het werd uitgebracht voor de PlayStation 3 en Xbox 360 op 18 mei 2010 in Noord-Amerika, en op 21 mei 2010 in Europa. Bij de release van het spel waren meerdere critici heel lovend, waaronder MetaCritic die het spel een 95/100 gaf voor beide consoles. Nog twintig andere gaven het spel een perfecte score, zoals GameSpy, 1Up.com, GamePro, Game Revolution en VideoGamer. Het plot, de presentatie, de beeldkwaliteit en het spelmechanisme kregen heel wat positieve weerklank. In 2013 was Red Dead Redemption al meer dan 13,000,000 keer over de toonbank gegaan. Op 8 juli 2016 werd de Xbox 360-versie van het spel ook beschikbaar op de Xbox One via achterwaartse compatibiliteit. Hetzelfde gebeurde voor de Playstation 3-versie op 6 december 2016, die ook speelbaar werd via Playstation Now op de Playstation 4. Synopsis John Marston is een voormalig misdadiger op zoek naar een beter leven in het Amerika van 1911. Wanneer enkele overheidsagenten ermee dreigen om zijn vrijheid en die van zijn familie af te nemen, wordt hij het Wilde Westen rondgestuurd om de wet te handhaven en zijn schuld af te lossen. Marston moet immers zijn voormalige bendeleden doden of vangen, waaronder enkele voormalige vrienden zoals Bill Williamson en Dutch Van Der Linde. Slaagt hij niet in zijn taak, zal zijn familie daar de ultieme prijs voor betalen. In de free-roaming sandbox-omgeving krijgt Marston het nodige werk voorgeschoteld op zijn tocht doorheen pionierssteden, woestijnen, prairies, bergpassen en andere landschappen. Zo bevat het spel zesendertig diersoorten waarop gejaagd kan worden in ruil voor geld of goederen. Marston kan verder ook enkele jobs, activiteiten of spelletjes uitoefenen, waaronder poker, paarden temmen en als nachtwacht werken. Historische achtergrond Het spel speelt zich af in 1911, op het einde van een zeventigjarig tijdperk dat het Wilde Westen werd genoemd. Zoals de speler kan zijn bij het begin van het spel, zijn er heel wat nieuwe gezichten die naar het westen trekken per trein. Met al zijn moderne architectuur en technologie verschilt ook de stad Blackwater opmerkelijk van andere zanderige stadjes zoals Armadillo en Thieves' Landing. Ook de eerste hoogspanningsmasten zijn te bewonderen naast de wegen. Zelfs Marshal Leigh Johnson is aan het klungelen met een telefoon in een van de missies, wat goed aantoont dat mensen van zijn generatie helemaal niet vertrouwd zijn met zo'n technologische snufjes. Sommige mensen hadden er moeite mee om die nieuwe levensstijl te aanvaarden en velen waren zelfs bereid om te vechten voor het behoud van hun eigen levensstijl. Ook de speler kan het ongenoegen voelen die de vele personages hebben met de federale overheid en met de bevolking uit het oosten van het land. Aangezien het westen heel veraf stond van het moderne Amerika, leefde er een gevoel van zelfredzaamheid, onafhankelijkheid en ordehandhaving onder de Amerikaanse westerlingen. Daarom leefden ze ook vaak op gespannen voet met de federale overheid. Toch zou ook het westelijk deel van Amerika uiteindelijk bewoond geraken aangezien er steeds meer mensen toestroomden vanuit het oosten. Het Wide Westen zou uiteindelijk pas rond 1920 beroemdheid verwerven en een iconisch symbool worden in de Amerikaanse geschiedenis en cultuur. Informatie *Personages **John Marston **Jack Marston *Locaties **West Elizabeth **New Austin **Nuevo Paraiso *Dieren **Paarden *Verhaallijn missies *Wapens *Outfits *Activiteiten *Jagen *Transport *Multiplayer *Trailers *Trophies/Achievements *Cheats Verhaal Het verhaal begint met John Marston, een vroegere gangster van Dutch van der Linde's Gang, die arriveert in Blackwater samen met regeringsagenten Edgar Ross en Archer Fordham. De agenten escorteren John naar een trein die naar Armadillo vertrekt, een stad die in het New Austin gebied ligt. Zijn doel is om zijn vroegere gang partner Bill Williamson te vangen of doden. John's vrouw en zoon zijn ontvoerd door de federale agenten en bedreigd als hij niet toestemt met hun eisen. Hij verlaat de stad en ontmoet Williamson in Fort Mercer; maar na een gesprek met hem, wordt John neergeschoten door Williamson's mannen en wordt gewond achtergelaten. Bonnie MacFarlane en haar vader, Drew MacFarlane, vinden hem, verzorgen zijn wonden, en voorzien hem van een hut in ruil voor zijn hulp op hun ranch. Terwijl Marston op de ranch werkt, spendeert hij zijn tijd ook met het helpen van de mensen in Armadillo, inclusief sheriff Leigh Johnson, handelaar Nigel West Dickens, alcoholverslaafde Irish, en goudzoeker Seth Briars. Wanneer Williamson ontdekt dat Marston op MacFarlane's Ranch leeft, laat hij zijn gang de schuur afbranden. Na de brand rekruteert John sheriff Johnson, Nigel West, Irish en Seth Briars om binnen te dringen in Fort Mercer, Williamson's belangrijkste basis. De "Trojaans Paard" strategie werkt goed, maar hij ontdekt dat Williamson is gevlucht, samen met Javier Escuella, een andere gangster uit Dutch's Gang. Hij ontdekt ook dat Williamson een paar dagen daarvoor al naar Nuevo Paraiso was gevlucht. Irish neemt Marston mee naar Mexico, waar ze al meteen in een hinderlaag trappen. Marston moet in Mexico samenwerken met Kolonel Allende, een dictator, en zijn kapitein Vincente de Santa. Marston werkt ook samen met gunslinger Landon Ricketts, en ook met het leger van de revolutie, dat geleid wordt door Abraham Reyes. Allende belooft Marston dat hij zal helpen bij de arrestatie van Williamson en Escuella, maar verraadt Marston en probeert hem te vermoorden. Na de poging tot moord, voegt Marston zich bij Reyes en zijn rebellenleger. Ze kunnen Escuella vinden en Marston mag beslissen of hij in de gevangenis wordt gegooid of dat hij geëxecuteerd wordt. Daarna gaat de groep door naar de villa van Allende om deze aan te vallen. Marston slaagt erin om Allende en Williamson te vermoorden, maar Luisa Fortuna, Marston's rebellenvriend, wordt vermoord door de Federales in een poging om Reyes te redden van executie. Reyes verovert daarna Allende's villa. Marston keert terug naar Blackwater. Hij vertelt Agent Ross dat Williamson dood is en eist om herenigd te worden met zijn familie. Ross vertelt hem dat hij Dutch van der Linde moet vermoorden, de leider van Marston's vroegere gang. Dutch had zich aangesloten bij de lokale Amerikaans-Indiaanse populatie om tegen het Amerikaanse Leger te vechten. Marston vecht tegen Dutch's Gang in de jacht op van der Linde. Ondanks dat het leger Marston aanziet als een lid van de gang, kan hij arrestatie ontwijken. Marston sluit zich eventueel aan bij het leger om van der Linde's schuilplaats aan te vallen. Na een lange achtervolging confronteert Marston Dutch op een klif. Dutch legt uit dat hij en Marston hun bruikbaarheid hebben uitgeleefd in een snel evoluerende wereld. Met de keuze van meewerken of neergeschoten worden, pleegt Dutch zelfmoord door achterwaarts van de klif te vallen. Marston had ook Professor Harold MacDougal geholpen, een extreem kwezelachtige, vroegere Yale professor, maar MacDougal vlucht naar het oosten nadat zijn Amerikaans-Indiaanse gids, Nastas, werd neergeschoten door van der Linde's gang. Agent Ross laat Marston's familie vrij door zijn plicht te voltooien en ze zijn herenigd. De familie brengt tijd door met elkaar op hun ranch (Marston Ranch). Nadat de ranch terug in werking is, kopen ze vee van de MacFarlanes en temmen ze wilde paarden om ze te gebruiken. Marston neemt zijn zoon, Jack, ook mee op verscheidene jachten. Het geluk van de familie wordt onderbroken wanneer Agent Ross een verrassingsaanval leidt op hun ranch, waardoor Uncle wordt vermoord. Marston verdedigt de ranch en doodt veel mannen. Hij zegt tegen Jack en Abigail, wanneer ze in de minderheid zijn, dat ze moeten vluchten terwijl hij Ross en zijn leger afweert. Marston komt, omsingeld door het leger, te voorschijn uit zijn schuilplaats in de schuur en probeert zo veel mogelijk mannen te doden. Hij raakt een degelijk aantal van hen voordat ze op hem beginnen te schieten. John wordt meerdere keren geraakt in zijn borst, benen, en armen door de kogels. John hapt naar adem en mompelt stilletjes zijn laatste woorden, "I love you.". John valt dan dood neer op de grond. Edgar Ross wordt gezien in de menigte agenten. Hij steekt een sigaret op en verlaat daarna de schuur. Jack en Abigail horen de schoten en keren terug naar de schuur, waar ze ontdekken dat John dood is. Ze nemen het lichaam mee en begraven het samen met dat van Uncle. In 1914, na drie jaar, sterft Abigail door onbekende oorzaken. Een volwassen Jack Marston keert terug en begraaft zijn moeder naast zijn vader. Daarna gaat Jack op reis om Edgar Ross te vermoorden vanwege pure wraak. Jack hoort van het pensioen van Edgar Ross van het Agency of Blackwater en een krantenartikel over het pensioen van Ross bevestigt dit. Jack vindt de vrouw van Ross, Emily Ross, die Jack vertelt dat Edgar op jacht is gegaan bij de San Luis River met zijn broer. Jack reist naar de rivier, waar hij Ross vindt die op eenden aan het jagen is. De twee wisselen sterke woorden met Jack die Ross beschuldigt van de moord op zijn vader. Ross vertelt Jack dat zijn vader zichzelf had gedood met het leven dat hij had geleid. Hij vertelt ook dat hij Jack zou vermoorden als hij niet weggaat. Jack vertelt hem dat hij nergens naar toe gaat, en de twee houden bijgevolg een duel. Jack wint het duel, en Ross wordt vermoord. Jack Marston kijkt neer op het geweer dat zijn vader heeft vermoord en wandelt dan traag terug naar zijn paard, onbewust wetend dat door de dood van Ross hij het pad van een gangster bewandelt, het leven waarvan zijn vader hem wou redden. Vanaf dan wordt Jack de protagonist van de game in 1914, het eerste jaar van de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Een krant vertelt de rest van het verhaal. Sheriff Leigh Johnson gaat met pensioen en verhuist zo ver mogelijk weg van de stad. Abraham Reyes, ondanks dat hij beloofde om Mexico in een tijdperk van vrijheid te leiden, werd overrompeld door de macht en werd daarna een tiran. Bonnie MacFarlane trouwde eventueel met iemand, maar het wordt niet gezegd wie. Irish schoot zichzelf dood in een schuurtje in Thieves' Landing toen zijn pistool loste. Seth Briars vindt eventueel de schat waar hij naar op zoek was en wordt rijk en Landon Ricketts sterft stilletjes in zijn slaap, waardoor nog een deel van het Oude Westen verloren gaat. Ontwikkeling Een trailer van het project werd gezonden naar een select aantal mensen op een Sony conferentie in 2005, die de release van de PlayStation 3 promote. De trailer was een tech demo van RAGE die gezet was in een westerse setting waarnaar verwezen werd als het Old West Project en een directe sequel van Red Dead Revolver. De trailer cirkelde rond op het internet. in de editie van April van Game Informer, werd Red Dead Redemption gelijst als een game voor de PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, en PC. Op 3 Februari, 2009, kondigde Rockstar Games de eerste officiële trailer aan. Verdere trailers lieten verscheidene personages, gameplay functies, en multiplayer modes zien die voorkomen in de finale versie van de game. Inhoud Film Een halfuur-durende film werd uitgebracht op FOX TV op 29 Mei, 2010. De director is John Hillcoat. Het verhaal vindt plaats op de alternatieve opname in de eerste act van de verhaallijn. Kort nadat de film was uitgezonden op FOX, werd de hele film voor download ter beschikking gesteld op Rockstar's officiële website. Downloadable Content Kort na de release van Redemption, op 22 Juni, 2010, bracht Rockstar de eerste DLC uit, Outlaws to the End. De content houdt zes nieuwe coöperatieve zij-missies in. Nieuwe multiplayer uitdagingen en trophies/achievements zitten ook bij deze DLC. De Downloadable Content is gratis voor alle gebruikers van het PlayStation Network en Xbox Live. Rockstar kondigde ook vier aanstaande DLC-pakketten aan; in chronologische volgorde: Legends and Killers (dat nu ook al uitgebracht is), Liars and Cheats, Free Roam en Undead Nightmare. Soundtrack Pre-order Inhouden Onthaal De game heeft extreem positieve reviews gekregen van de hele gaming industrie. Buiten een paar grafische glitches (die opgemerkt worden door IGN) werden zijn presentatie, geluid, en multiplayer universeel geprezen. Terwijl anderen als GamePro de "occasionele pop-in en repetitieve missies" hebben bekritiseerd, zeiden ze ook dat het "deskundig het Wilde Westen vastlegt", bij 1UP dat gelijkaardige lof en klachten geeft. De gemiddelde score is volgens Metacritic 95 op 100. Weetjes *Het lettertype dat gebruikt wordt voor het Red Dead Redemption logo wordt "Chinese Rocks" genoemd. Je kan het lettertype hier downloaden. *Sommige vijanden zullen, als ze neergeschoten worden, een schreeuw ontlaten die gehoord is in actiefilms voor decennia, films zoals Star Wars en Indiana Jones. Deze schreeuw wordt de "Wilhelm Scream" genoemd. *Red Dead Redemption is de eerste sandbox game van Rockstar die de speler toelaat een totaal anders land (Mexico) te bezoeken later in de game. Galerij red_dead_redemption_cover.jpg|Red Dead Redemption cover RDRalt Cover.jpg|Red Dead Redemption alternatieve cover Red-Dead-Redemption-Detailed-Game-Map.jpg|De gedetailleerde map van de RDR-wereld k-Red-Dead-Redemption.jpg|Rivier reddeadredemption_012.jpg|Dorre woestijn Rdr redemption mountains02.jpg|Bergen RedDeadRedemptionScreenShot-04.png|Escalera Sheriff.jpg|Het kantoor van de Sherrif Serendipity.jpg|Moeras ontwerp 01234.jpg|Een foto die het detail van planten, etc. laat zien Red Dead Redemption_Pic.jpg|Het Mexicaanse Leger rijdt door de woestijn Rdr stage ambush.jpg|Een postkoets die overvallen wordt en:Red Dead Redemption de:Red Dead Redemption es:Red Dead Redemption fr:Red Dead Redemption ru:Red Dead Redemption pl:Red Dead Redemption pt-br:Red Dead Redemption it:Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption Categorie:Games Categorie:Rockstar Games